Toying with Romance
by xxsweetinnocence
Summary: Draco gets Hermione pregnant and she lies to him about the birth of Derrick. She is with Blaise and his daughter. What will she do when Derrick asks her why he looks like Hermione and Draco while he doesn't look like Blaise or Hannah? [a lil rushed]
1. Chapter 1

'Her shimmering hazel eyes. Brown, long and straight hair. Her sweet scent of Vanilla and Roses. Her attractive smile. Her perfect figure. Her posh walk' thought the young Hogwarts student.

'His pale gray eyes. His dirty blonde hair. His Armani scented cologne. His sexy smirk. His gorgeous body. His charming walk' thought the young Gryffindor girl.

Both eyes met, and pulled away just at the second they met. The boy blushed. He had never felt this way about a mudblood before...

'A mudblood! Crap!' Draco thought 'I was thinking about mudblood Know-it-all Granger! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!'

'Hmmm? Draco.. you find her very attractive, and you know it!'

'Who are you?'

'The 2nd part of your empty head!'

'Oh. Attractive! That mudblood? You must be mad!'

'If I'm mad.. You're counted mad'

'Go away. I don't need your precense'

xxxxxx

'I've never noticed that Malfoy was that cute before' thought Hermione. 'What am I saying? I must've gone mad!'

'You're not mad Hermione. You're love-struck'

'I am not!'

'Sure you are!'

'NOT!'

'By the way he looked at you with his dreamy eyes just now'

'Where!'

'Toldcha so!'

'Shut up and leave me alone'

xxxxxx

Hermione had grown over the break and the Blonde Slytherin had noticed. She had her hair straightened and highlighted. Her chest has grown a little larger than the last time she was at Hogwarts. She had a slimmer figure as she went swimming everytime she could.

Draco too had grown over the break and the Smart Gryffindor had noticed. He didn't gel his hair back which use to make him look nerdy. He did some black highlights on his hair too. He had worked out at the gym and the swimming pool in the Malfoy Manor every single day.

xxxxxx

All of a sudden, Hermione had an urge to look at Draco Malfoy again. So she did. She stood there, her back turned to Malfoy and turned her head 180° to get a last glimpse at him. But her glimpse turned into a gaze, and before you know it, she was staring at Draco Malfoy.

It made her bust look a little bigger as she turned in that direction. So Draco stood there, gaping at her. They returned looks and avoided eye contact.

'Earth to Hermione! Hello!' Ron screamed. She still stood there looking at Draco in hunger.

'HERMIONE ANN GRANGER!' Harry called at the top of his voice.

'Yes! Yes! What is it!' Hermione said, her face turning bright red.

'What were you looking at, Hermione?' Hermione noticed a hint of jealousy was in Ron's voice. He turned his head, and there stood Malfoy. He was the object that Hermione's eyes were attracted to.

'Bloody hell! You were looking at Draco Malfoy!' the hint of jealousy became larger.

Hermione looked at Ron. 'Ronald! Don't you trust me?' she exclaimed, tears filling her hazel eyes.

'No-yes! Hermione! You know I didn't mean it that way.' Ron put his arm around Hermione, comforting her.

Hermione rejected Ron and shoved him until he almost toppled onto Harry.

She ran all the way to the opening of the Hogwarts Express and set off to look for the Head's compartment. She finally found it and sat down. She buried her face in her sore hands (she shoved Ron too hard, that's how it got sore).

'Granger? Are you alright?' Malfoy asked as he looked at the red-eyed Hermione.

'Why do you care?' spat Hermione.

'Sorry! I was just asking. You didn't have to snap you know. I was just feeling concerned'

'No.. no.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. Why do you feel concern? We're mortal enemies'

'I-uh-erm-eh'

Hermione let out a depressing sigh. She put on her Gryffindor robe and went silently to bed.

xxxxxx

'Hello! Wake up! We're here!'

'Hogwarts? So fast?'

'No. Just kidding. We are suppose to go on patrols'

'Malfoy, we? Only Heads are suppose to go on patrols'

'Oh.'

'…'

'If Heads are only suppose to go. Then that means I have to go'

'You're Head?'

'Yeah. I wonder whose Head Girl'

'You're talking to her'

'Oh.. OH! Argh! Disaster!'

'What?'

'Dumbledore will tell you when we reach Hogwarts'

xxxxxx

They finally got of the train and Hermione and Draco followed Alisa McMillan, former Head, to their tower. The common room was brilliant. The walls were painted brown while the floor was covered in maple wood.

There were two one-seater sofa facing each other and one two-seater sofa in between. The seats were facing a fireplace which fire was blazing and keeping the room warm. There was also a huge book shelf by the corner of the common room, filled with school books, qudditch books, magazines and all sorts of other books.

Hermione heard Draco mutter 'Romantic place for a school common room'

'What did you say, Malfoy? Romantic? Never thought you knew romantic'

'Geddof my back, mudblood'

Alisa left them to settle in on their own. Hermione walked into a room which was filled with wizard-kitchen utensils.

'Just great' Hermione said out loud

'What?'

'Such a small place to sit down and have coffee'

'Right…'

Hermione ignored Draco's sarcasm and left for the spiral tower which lead to their rooms. She entered a door which had the sign "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor" on a gold plate.

'Ohmigosh!'

She looked at the big room. It looked awesome with Gryffindor colors painted on the wall and mahogany wood on the waxed and shiny floor. There was a lovely four-poster bed in the middle of the room. At one corner, lied a desk and a wooden chair, with a complete stack of "Hogwarts:A History" books.

As she looked at the wide room in adoration, Draco shouted "That's not fair! My room's smaller!"

Hermione skipped of to Draco's room which was beside hers. It was the same except the wall was painted Slytherin colors and he had a complete stack of Quidditch books instead. It pretty much the same as Hermione's.

"It's the same, Malfoy"

"No! Yours is bigger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped off to the bathroom. As she opened the door leading to it, she let out a gasp.

The walls and floors were covered in shimmering marble. The sink was gold and it looks as if it had been polished. The bathtub was the size of a swimming pool. Half the size of the pool in the Malfoy Manor's backyard. But still, it was a school.

xxxxxx

After some settling in their new tower, they walked down to the Great Hall together. It was ten minutes to dinner time and both were starving after some "oohs and aahs" at their tower.

Draco's current girlfriend, Bree Riordan, was standing down the hallway. Her golden blonde hair fell down to her bum and part of her long straight fringe fell to her face everytime she dashed a look at Draco.

But this time, she didn't. Probably because she couldn't see Draco. He stepped closer to see what she was doing. He let out a sudden gasp in his mind and so did Hermione. Were they seeing what they were seeing? Was it true?

A/N: I love making people wait for the next chapter! Haha! The next chap will come up real soon and if you wanna know when, add me to your Story Alert (if you have an account on Otherwise, you can always send me a mail bugging me. Heheh. Okay ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well well. Lets find out what they saw! By the way! I don't own, Harry Potter, the fantastic JK Rowling does. I only own, Alisa McMillian and Bree Riordan. And I suck at writing. I was just giving my shot at it. My buddy, Lexa gave me the great push. And I started! Thanks Lexi! I also need a new title.. This sux. Request a title please! I'm only 12 so that's the reason y I suck.**

xxxxxx

To Draco and Hermione's horror, Bree was pinning, Blaise Zabini, Hermione's current boyfriend and Draco's best friend, to the wall. They were snogging. More or less…

_**Making Out**_

Hermione immediately felt hot tears in her eyes. She was in love with Blaise ever since they met at a local muggle party in Hermione's town. They both had been dating for a few months, and now this. She never thought Blaise would betray her. He seemed loyal to her.

Draco too, felt like crying. But he was a boy, what was he thinking? He was dating Bree for one year, but never expected for it to turn out this way. He knew Bree would never have done such a thing. Instead of crying, he screamed, "Interesting. Bree Riordan and Blaise Zabini, making out in the hallway. Creevy! New photo!"

At that moment, Colin Creevy and his camera came over. He immediately said "Smile!" and both Bree and Blaise looked up in shock. Right on time, Colin snapped a photo of them.

"Great job, Creevy!" Draco said, while handing Colin a fifty galleon coin.

Hermione felt as if revenge should be plotted too. So she gave a suggestion.

"Good job, Colin! Pass it on to the holder of the biggest gossip corner in the Daily Prophet, Lavendar, Parvati and Padma. They're down the hallway, outside the Gryffindor common room"

Blaise shot her a look. There were sadness in his eyes. He quickly got away from Bree's grip and went to Hermione's side. Hermione just smirked at him. Draco joined her side and pulled Hermione away from Blaise.

"Granger! I'm hungry!"

"Sure, Ferret! Great Hall's that way! At least the Great Hall doesn't have anybody snogging." sneered Hermione.

Both Bree and Blaise looked at them in horror. What have they done? What have they do to make this happen? Blaise obviously loved Hermione. Bree had forced Blaise against the wall and kissed him furiously.

He couldn't object as she was towering over him. So he just led on with what she was doing. At this rate, Blaise was furious. His mind was racing. Why would Hermione do this to him?

xxxxxx

The Heads walked casually into the Great Hall and went to their own tables. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ginny, disturbing their time together.

"Hey 'Mione. Whats wrong? You look kind of upset" Harry asked.

"I was walking to the Great Hall with my dahling Head Boy and I caught my boyfriend in the act with another girl"

"Your darling Head Boy?"

"Exaggeration. He's being quite nice. Especially when it was his girlfriend, my boyfriend was in the act with"

"Who is Head Boy anyway?"

"Over there. Slytherin table. Watch for your blonde enemy"

"Malfoy is Head Boy?"

"and you called him **_YOUR _**darling Head Boy?" Ron asked in amusement.

"Yes, Malfoy is Head Boy. And no matter I called him darling. He saved me from being embarrassed in front of whoever was in the hallway that time."

"Oh" disappointment in Ron's voice began to bloom as if it said "I should be Hermione's darling. Not Ferret-boy"

"What's the matter Ron? Disappointed?"

"Huh? Disappointed? In what?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and began to stuff whatever she could into her plate and started eating.

xxxxxx

Draco on the other hand, kept noticing that Blaise and Bree was oftenly looking at him. But he didn't care. He made Bree and Blaise feel uncomfortable as he began glaring over at the Gryffindor table.

At that moment, Ginny noticed Draco's eyes were peering at Hermione. She quickly turned to Hermione and said, "Omigod, Hermione! Malfoy is staring."

Hermione turned her head and their eyes met. They looked at each other for a minute and smiled and looked away. Draco, who regretted not seeing her close enough, got up from his seat, Bree and Blaise's eyes peered on him as he did. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled at Hermione.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice said behind her.

She turned her head and she was facing the superior Draco Malfoy. She felt inferior all of a sudden. She winced quietly.

"Yes, Draco?"

"If you want to discuss anything about you-know-what, I'll be in my room. **_Our _**tower."

"Alright."

"Don't feel inferior. I'm not so superior anyways"

Hermione smiled as Draco smirked. He turned around and headed for the door. Without hesistation, Hermione called after him and rested her head on his shoulder and walked to the tower.

Harry and Ginny looked happy for them but Ron didn't. He loved Hermione with all his heart, but he never thought Draco Ferret Malfoy would be The One for Hermione. He just didn't fit. That was what Ron thought.

**A/N: Its getting super late and I have to stop. Its 11pm on the same day I wrote the 1st Chapter. I'm mighty getting into this! Thanks Brannon! You encouraged me to write. Otherwise.. I wouldn't have. Lolx. Gotta go! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.. Targeting more but I guess I'll have to wait! **

**RavenclawDancer51 : Thanks! But I need a new name for the story. Not chapter!**

**The Future Mrs Thomas Andrew Felton : Thank you! But I'll be the future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton ;P**

**The Unknown Marauder : I will update! Hate to keep you waiting! Got any ideas?**

xxxxxx

As they walked up the stairs to their tower, Ron tailed them. He was curious at this. I mean, he has never thought Hermione Ann Granger of all people will fall for Draco Lucius _Malfoy_. It's complicating for a guy which has such a small brain.

'Lets see what's going on in their common room' Ron muttered when he followed them into their tower. He stole Harry's invisibility cloak, not exactly stole but taking it without asking and then returning it in secrecy.

Everything was normal. Hermione went into the kitchen while Draco went upstairs.

'Draco! What do you want to drink?'

'Drink? What for?'

'Its before bed time. It helps make you sleep better'

'Err. Just get me some warm milk. I'll come down in five minutes'

Ron almost burst with laughter. Draco Malfoy, the most gorgeous Slytherin, drinks warm milk? Obviously he kept himself shut. He didn't want them to know he was spying on them. He never did want to do this. But he had to.

He walked over to the kitchen and stood beside the refrigerator. He watched as Hermione made herself some hot cocoa. She had put Draco's drink into a warmer and set it on low. When she was at Ron's house, she never did that for anybody. In fact, she never made a drink for anybody even if they asked her to. A minute later, Hermione went upstairs and left her drink in the warmer too.

xxxxxx

Hermione was the first to come down. She wore a light green singlet and a matching pair of extremely short pants. She settled down in the cozy room and sat down on the coffee table. She didn't even sip her drink. Ron guessed she was waiting for Draco.

Draco came down a few moments later. He was clad only in his black boxers. Hermione gaped at Draco. Finally she said, 'Your milk is there. In the warmer.'

'Alright. Thanks'

'No problem'

'Do you mind if I sit here?'

'I'd like the company'

Draco smirked slyly. Hermione took a small sip and so did Draco. As Draco put down his cup, milk was smeared on his face. Hermione tried hard to hold her breath, but Draco had laughed first, seeing his reflection in the glass cabinet.

As they finished drinking, Hermione broke the silence and said, 'I'm going to take a bath'

'Alright. I'll be in my room reading then'

'Don't you want to join me? That bathtub can fit at least ten people'

'Are you sure you want me around?'

'Its nothing. Just Heads having some quality time together.'

'Okay then. Hold on a minute. I'll go get my swimming trunk'

xxxxxx

Ron watched as both of them had an ordinary conversation. They were more to friends than more than friends. Ron just left them at peace and walked of to his common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch and looking at Ron, sulkily.

'I can't believe you did that, Ron'

'Huh? What?'

'You spied on Hermione! I thought you were friends!'

'I did not, Ginerva! How can you accuse me?'

'Oh. And you think Hermione would lie to me?'

'Hermione?'

'Yeah. Draco saw you. He knew you were following them'

'What? And you believe?'

'emmm'

'Obviously she does. Because I saw it too' Hermione's voice shook behind him.

'What? Why are you saying this huh?'

'It doesn't matter anymore. How can you do this Ron? To think I actually trusted you' Hermione rested her head in her hands. Draco put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'Stay away from her, Ferret'

'What are you going to do about it?'

'Just keep your hands to yourself!'

'Doesn't matter, Draco' Hermione said while touching Draco's hand. 'Lets go.'

And with those words, they went off to their tower.

xxxxxx

When they both reached the tower, they both went to bed. Later that night, they will have patrols. Late night ones, to catch whoever was sneaking outside their common rooms.

That night, when Draco woke up for patrols, he found that Hermione was still asleep. 'She's probably tired' Draco thought. So he went up and entered Hermione's room.

Hermione was sleeping like a baby. 'Man she's hot' Draco thought. Hermione was curled up. The covers were pulled halfway up her body and the full moon was shining through the window, reflecting her soft skin.

Draco thought hard. He couldn't disturb Hermione's sleep. So he walked down the hallways alone. And did the patrolling alone.

xxxxxx

While doing his patrolling, once again he met Bree and Blaise. But this time, they looked like they were waiting for someone.

'What are you doing out this late at night? You should be in your dormitory asleep!' Draco demanded.

'We were waiting for you. Where's Granger?' Bree replied.

'She's asleep. She did lots of ticking off today. And that's no excuse to stay up. Twenty points from Slytherin each and detention every night with me for two months. Now go off to your tower and go to sleep before I take away more points and put in more detentions'

Both of them scattered off to the Slytherin tower immediately. They didn't want anymore detention.

'I wonder what they want' Draco said to himself as he walked of and finished his patrols.

xxxxxx

The next morning, Draco was awoken by a shake. Hermione had been trying to wake him up for the past five minutes, but he didn't wake up.

'What is it? Can't you see its… Argh! Its 8 o'clock!'

'Come on, Lazy Bum! We're gonna miss half of breakfast if we don't go now!'

'Okay okay!' Draco said putting on a pair of long pants and black shirt then covering himself in his Slytherin robes.

Both of them rushed and went straight to the Great Hall. Before they entered, Draco said, 'Last night, I went patrolling and I took sixty points from Slytherin and gave Bree and Blaise detention for two months with me' 'Why didn't you wake me up?' 'You were sleeping so soundly, I felt like I couldn't disturb you'

As usual, Hermione took her seat in between Harry and Ginny.

'Morning, Ginny! Morning, Harry!'

'Morning, 'Mione!'

'Morning!'

She completely ignored, Ron, who was trying to get her attention. She despite him after what he did last night. She couldn't believe it.

An owl, dropped a paper of Daily Prophet and a letter which read,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please meet me at the lake behind the school's Whomping Willow. Be there. Its important. Very important. I need to talk to you about something which I wanted to ask you since yesterday. _

_Signed,_

_BB_

Hermione thought. Who could BB be? Benedict Brummer? Bakker Bimm? Bella Brad? Ben Boxford? Boris Baxton? Belinda Bailey? She went through everybody she knew which had the initial, BB. Finally she thought, could it be Bree and Blaise?

A/N : You gotta wait again! Merry Christmas by the way! Its 11.14pm here! Yeah! I write late at night! Hehehe! I'll update soon! Help me with ideas will yeah? Okay! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I'm trying to do my best to update everyday! But I'm quite busy! **

**nikiki50 : I will. There will be at least 20 chapters. Got ideas?**

**thoru205 : Thanks! Never thought it was!**

**The Future Mrs Thomas Andrew Felton : Thank you again!**

**lilmissquillable : oooh yeah! I will no worries. Probably it'll be Draco who's gonna kill her.**

**cenas-lil-hottie : yup! they sure do don't they?**

**H.L.Mittermair : from wicca alright! I love wicca! Currently reading 6th book.**

xxxxxx

It has to be them, Hermione thought. Who else? Draco shot her glances from the Slytherin table, trying to catch her eye. Finally he did.

Hermione looked at him and he raised a piece of parchment which looks exactly the same as the one Hermione had just received. It means both of them had to meet somebody there.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to the Slytherin table.

'Malfoy, I think I'm going to go up to the tower and rest a little while. We have to meet them.'

'I'll go up with you. I think I need a rest too'

As they walked into the common room, yet another piece of parchment was on the coffee table. It said,

_Now both of you Heads, this is suppose to be kept quite. Its personal and I feel that this should remain a sealed case. You understand? You're also probably wondering how I managed to get the letter here. I'll tell you get there. I also forgotten to state the time. 12 afternoon sharp, Whomping Willow. Remember that._

_Signed,_

_BB_

Both of them sighed as Draco set the alarm clock at 11:45. It was getting quite late in the morning. Hermione settled down on the two-seater sofa next to Malfoy and put her head down and slept soundly.

xxxxxx

Hermione was awoken by the chime of his loud alarm clock. She took a look at Draco who was asleep. They've been in an awkward position while asleep. Hermione was curled up in Draco's arms and her head was resting on his muscular chest.

Draco looks absolutely gorgeous. He had only his boxers on like the last time, but Hermione's point of view, he looked much more sexy this time.

She had fallen for Draco Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy.. that ringed in her ears. Malfoy was an extremely powerful name. One of the richest and most powerful ones in Magical History. If Lucius were to die, Draco would take place as "king" in the Malfoy connection.

'Draco Malfoy! Its time to get up!'

'For whatever reason? Its nine in the morning!'

'Its twelve in the afternoon'

'Oh. Time to meet mysterious BB eh?'

Hermione nodded silently. And went up to put on some proper clothes and her Gryffindor robe and so did Malfoy. Both of them were ready within five minutes and both of them gave nervous looks at each other. And they set off.

xxxxxx

'Got the message?' Bree's shrill voice filled the silent air.

'Yeah. What do you want?'

'Forgiveness. I-i-t did-di-n't mean l-l-l-ike what it l-l-l-ooked like, H-h-ermione.'

'Explain properly Blaise, and stop stammering. I can't make out your words if you do'

'Bree pushed me to the wall. She was towering above me so I couldn't move. She pinned me there and put a binding spell on me.'

Bree just snorted. 'I did it because Draco and I haven't gotten All The Way Down, like I wanted to. It was just to get you attention, Drake'

'I haven't gotten All The Way Down because I didn't think it was the right thing to do. And the name is Draco.'

Hermione just looked at Blaise. 'I'll tell you when I've decided, Blaise'

'Okay' was all Blaise managed to choke out as Hermione and Draco walked away.

xxxxxx

Its been a few days after that meeting. and this early in the morning, about 6:30, Draco got up and entered Hermione's room. She was in love with him, and he was in love with her.

'Morning, baby'

'Morning, sexy'

Draco nuzzled Hermione's neck. That sent shivers down her spine. She sat down, but Draco pushed her back down. Both were kissing furiously. Hermione pulled away.

'What's wrong?'

Hermione didn't reply. She looked blank. Draco tried again. This time, his kiss was full of affection. He kissed with more hunger, asking for Hermione's love. She kissed him back. His hands were driving up and down her body, reaching checkpoint number one, the bumpy hills.

She let him go with it. His tongue went from her lips to her neck. Going lower to her cleavage. But he didn't dare go that far. But his hands did. It touched her bare chest. It sent a shot of blue electricity through Hermione's body. Its feeling was wonderful. Indescribable.

'Okay, Draco.' Hermione said.

'Mmmm?' Draco said, his mouth still stuck to Hermione's neck.

'Its enough. We aren't ready to go that far' Draco just looked at her.

'Okay. If you think so' Draco just said and gave her quick kiss which she caught on her lips.

'Now go out. I want to change'

'Okay' he said and left immediately.

xxxxxx

When she went down, Draco wasn't there. So she decided to take the longer way to the Great Hall as it was still early. She passed by an empty classroom where she left her books.

'Might as well get it when I'm here already' thought Hermione.

She entered the classroom, unaware there were two people in this classroom, having a private session.

She gasped at what she saw. Those two people immediately turned and looked at Hermione, horrified. Hermione felt tears drip down her chin. She stood there dumbfounded. This was the worst year in Hogwarts. It was expected to be the best year. But it had turned.

**A/N : Tun-tun-tun… Who did Hermione see? What did she do next? What could she do next? Oh no! More cliffhangers!**

**Preview for Next Chapter**

"_**How can you do this to me?" she sobbed.**_

"_**Its complicated" he cried back.**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

"_**Because…"**_

**By the way, the next chapter will be quite long. happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : SOOOOO sorry! I haven't been updating lately coz I've been having lots of things in my day and I have absolutely no time to write! I will! Soon!**

**Secret Murderer : ah.. well.. maybe…**

**rainingfairys23 : mmmhmm.. u must know..me too! hahah! here it is!**

**Loca4Anime : ooo yeah.. I'm excited too. D**

**The Future Mrs Thomas Andrew Felton : no it isn't.. eheheh.. P**

xxxxxx

She dropped her books and with her mouth opened wide. How could he? How could she? (by now you should know, it is one of Hermione's friends)

'Hermione! Its not what you think it –'

'Yes it is! I've been such and idiot to trust you, Malfoy!'

'No! This isn't right. Please!'

'Go to hell. Both of you. Especially you Ginerva Weasley'

'Mione, this isn't what it is'

'Too bad. I've seen enough.'

Hermione ran out to the Heads tower and ran straight to her room. She clicked the door shut and spelled the door with a powerful locking charm. She took off her Gryffindor robe and lay flat on the bed.

_Draco and Ginny stood in the middle of the sun-lit classroom, **snogging**. Ginny was pinned on Draco. Looking at Draco with eager eyes. His blonde hair brushed her pink face. She smiled at him and kissed him fiercely, with hunger. She wanted more. She took Draco's hand and rested it on her waist. Draco looked upset. Ginny signeled Draco to put his arms under her shirt. But he refused. This could mean he wasn't enjoying this. But why was I so mad? Ginny always had a thing for Draco. She told me about it but I never suspected it she would do this._

Hermione suddenly woke up with a start. The vision faded away. She was beaded in sweat. The very last drop of sweat dripped and she got up from her bed and headed for the bathroom.

xxxxxx

She entered the bathroom and there stood Draco, a towel hanging on his waist, revealing his muscular form. Hermione immediately darted out and went out of the tower. Draco ran after her. He loved her with all his heart, but he wasn't so sure whether it was vice versa between them.

She ran up to the Gryffindor tower so that Draco couldn't follow her any longer. She used one of the girls' bathroom and wet the towel. She wiped away all her sweat. She walked down the stairs and into the common room. She brushed pass Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Ginerva Weasley - how she hated seeing her. After trusting her in so many things, she betrayed her, **_backstabbed _**her.

'Hi Hermione' Lavendar, Parvati and Padma chorused.

Hermione didn't reply. She just walked pass. She hated everybody. Draco, Ginerva, Ron and mostly herself. The only person she could trust was Harry.

'Harry, I need to speak to you. My common room.'

'I need to speak to you too. I'll be there in a while'

xxxxxx

Hermione waited patiently for Harry to come. He finally came and smiled at her.

'I caught Ginerva and – '

'Wait. You never use Ginerva. Unless you're really angry' Hermione glared at him.

'As I was saying, I caught Ginerva and Malfoy snogging'

'What? Not possible. Ginny and I are in a relationship. She'd never to that.'

'Oh yes she would. I saw it with my own eyes.'

'Saw what?' Draco said. Hermione looked at him in disgust. 'Why must you tell the world? She forced me to. I have no choice. She could've black mailed me with that baby photo.'

'Whatever.'

'I think I'll go. See ya, Mione.'

'See you' Hermione sulked.

She sinked into the chair and said nothing. She didn't look at Draco either.

_He kissed with more hunger, asking for Hermione's love. She kissed him back. His hands were driving up and down her body, reaching checkpoint number one, the bumpy hills._

_She let him go with it. His tongue went from her lips to her neck. Going lower to her cleavage. But he didn't dare go that far. But his hands did. It touched her bare chest. It sent a shot of blue electricity through Hermione's body. Its feeling was wonderful. Indescribable._

Hermione remembered. She knew she did. She knew she loved him. But she could never forgive him.

'You remembering something?'

Hermione just stared daggers at him. She gave up and finally nodded.

'If you don't want to be with me, its fine.'

She indicated that she didn't want to and he walked out of her sight.

xxxxxx

Hermione decided to take a walk by the lake. Young couples were everywhere. Laughing, smiling, snogging, cuddling and holding hands. It broke Hermione's heart.

Suddenly, a familiar blonde stood there, cuddling a girl. Hermione shook her head. She guessed she was thinking of Draco too much. But to confirm, she looked again. It really was Draco, cuddling, Jessica Frei. Hermione had been enemies with Jessica since first grade. They fought and pulled each others hairs anytime they could.

Draco caught Hermione glancing and quickly pulled away from Jessica. He walked over to Hermione to Jessica's surprise.

"How can you do this to me?" she sobbed.

"Its complicated" he cried back.

"Tell me!"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"That's because you've been around a lot of guys lately. I feel jealous. I didn't think I was going to hurt you when I did a turnaround. Weaselette really pinned me and almost blackmailed me if I didn't, she would.'

Hermione sobbed. She sobbed hard. She sobbed her eyes out. It became puffy and red. She tried to drain all her tears. But she knew she couldn't. She was crying for nothing. Crying doesn't solve the problem.

'I'm sorry, 'Mione'

Hermione just shook her head meaning 'It doesn't matter'

'There, there.. Come'ere'

Draco pulled her close. She rested on his muscular chest. She was his once again. She loved the feeling whenever Draco puts his arms around her. It was magic. It felt just incredible.

xxxxxx

Obviously, everything was back in place. Except for the friendship between Hermione and Ginny. They never talked to each other. _Never. _

Ginny wanted revenge again. She really hated Hermione. She had everything Ginny wanted. _Draco's love, looks, body, intelligence, friends and popularity. _She had been popular eversince she started dating Draco. As you know, Draco was a reputation keeper. He was always in high standards. Now that Hermione is his, both of them have a high reputation.

And so, Ginny did what she did the last time. This time, she made Draco look as if he was enjoying it. They snogged in the common room. The Heads' common room.

xxxxxx

This time, Hermione believed what she saw. Draco was enjoying it. She dashed up to her room and never looked back. She sat on her bed like a lost child in a mansion. She couldn't do anything.

_Its time. I have always wanted to do this all my life. The torture in my life will end. Goodbye world. Goodbye life. Goodbye friends. Goodbye love._

She wrote a letter and put it beside her.

She grabbed her blade an slashed a cut in her left arm. She cut it furiously. She suddenly felt dizzy and she blacked out. _I'm dead. I love you Draco Malfoy._

**A/N : This is kinda a long chapter. I gotta go. I've got a technology workshop to attend. Ciao! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : My chapters had been coming up really slowly as is having some problems. I decided to post two or three chapters today 'coz tomorrow (in my zone its gonna be 30th) will be having some maintenance. Cheers!**

**Girafa : Nope it won't end here!**

xxxxxx

'Crap, oh crap oh crap!' Draco kept whispering. He took the letter from Hermione's hand.

- flashback -

_He heard a faint scream in Hermione's room and ran straight to it. Hermione obviously forgot to spell the door and Draco went in and found her lying in a pool of blood. _

_He got the shock of his life seeing his beloved in that state. 'Aaaargh! HERMIONE!'_

_He held himself back. Trying as hard to keep the tears from flowing. 'NO! This is all my fault! I'm sorry Hermione! I'm sorry!'_

'_Professor Dumbledore! Professor! Its Hermione. She's in the common room! She's bleeding really badly!'_

'_Don't panic, Mr. Malfoy. Carry her to the hospital wing at once.'_

'_Yes, professor.'_

_He darted off straight away to the hospital wing. Oh no, he thought. Its medical check up day for first, second and third years. He stood dumbfounded at the door. Tear tracks were appearing on his face. _

'_Madam Promfrey! Do you have an empty space? Hermione's hurt!'_

'_Oh deary me! This way Mr. Malfoy!'_

- end of flashback –

He was sitting alone in the hospital wing, next to Hermione's bed. He has been sitting there for a full eight hours. All he could do was cry. He cried when he slept. Not that he was able to sleep. Only a short nap. The most a ten minutes.

He kept thinking about Hermione and he kept blaming himself for all this. Madam Promfrey had told him that only a miracle could keep Hermione alive. She had damaged her vein and almost cut it.

He read the note silently to himself.

_Dear Whoever Who is Reading this,_

_If you're not Draco Lucius Malfoy, please past this to him. If you are, then keep reading._

_Draco,_

_I did this for one reason. I wouldn't have to suffer any longer. Seeing you with different people makes me go insane. And here, on my last year at Hogwarts and in my Head's room, I have at last made a decision to kill myself. It would put the pain away. It wouldn't effect anything anymore. There's nothing else you see about me. There's nothing else you can do about it. _

_Love,_

_Hermione Ann Granger_

Hermione had left a silver bracelet. One with Hermione's name carved into it and Draco's on the opposite side.

- flashback -

_Draco's POV_

_I slowly crept into the Gryffindor's common room. Hermione's birthday was tomorrow and I wanted to leave her a present. I was deeply in love but I knew she wouldn't accept it. I left the package on the common room couch. Jenna Storm, a Gryffindor friend, had agreed to spy for me._

_xxxxxx_

_Hermione's POV_

_This morning, I woke up. As I went down, Harry and Ron had organized something for me. A piece of cake was placed on the coffee table while all the presents were stacked beside it._

_  
We ate the strawberry ice cream cake. I started ripping the presents apart. Finally, after so many presents. One caught my eye._

_It was wrapped in a green wrapping paper and a Slytherin green ribbon was tied around it. 'It has to be Draco's!' I thought. But I thought again. 'No way. He can never accept me.'_

_I opened it and saw a green velvet box. 'Open it Hermione!' I heard someone say. And I did. Inside was a silver bracelet. Malfoy's were the only people who could afford silver. But as I know. That's never going to happen. The silver bracelet had 'Hermione Ann Granger' on it. Two hearts were engraved beside my name._

_I kept it and cherished it. I ran up to my room, and engraved 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' on the opposite side. _

- end of flashback -

More tears fell down Draco's cheek.

'M-m-m-m-a-a-lfoy?' Ron's voice echoed.

Draco immediately stood up at Ron's presence. 'What, Weasel?'

'W-w-w-hat h-h-h-appened to H-h-h-ermione?' Ron said looking up at Draco's tear stained face.

'…'

'H-h-h-harry'

'Oh god! What happened?'

'Malfoy! **_YOU_** did this!' Ron said. This time no stirring up his words or stammering.

'Ron! Don't jump to conclusions. I know for sure, Draco wouldn't have done this.'

'And why is that, Harry?'

'C'mere, Ron' Harry said leaning forward to Ron's ear to whisper something.

'Look at his face. Look at his eyes. His cheeks. If he had done this. He wouldn't be crying'

Ron looked up and saw Draco's puffy red eyes and wet cheeks. 'That's odd.' he thought. 'Malfoy? You.. you..' Ron said and started bursting into soft chuckles and quite ones 'You cried!'

'Shut up you Weasel.'

'D-d-d-d-raco?' Hermione's weak voice spoke up.

'Hermione! Oh god! Thank god! You're alive! Thank the God and Goddess!'

'What do you mean I'm alive?' Hermione said frowning.

'You are so lucky you didn't die! I would've have commited suicide if you did!'

'My vein. It got cut didn't it? How can I live?'

'What do you remember?'

_Hermione believed what she saw. Draco was enjoying it. She dashed up to her room and never looked back. She sat on her bed like a lost child in a mansion. She couldn't do anything._

_Its time. I have always wanted to do this all my life. The torture in my life will end. Goodbye world. Goodbye life. Goodbye friends. Goodbye love._

_She wrote a letter and put it beside her._

_She grabbed her blade an slashed a cut in her left arm. She cut it furiously. She suddenly felt dizzy and she blacked out. I'm dead. I love you Draco Malfoy._

_She remembered hearing somebody letting out a shriek. Somebody muttering, 'Oh crap' more then ten times. She remembered somebody saying, 'This is all my fault' a zillion times, blaming himself/herself_

'Not much.'

'You let out a scream. I went over. Found you in a pool of dark red blood and rushed you to Madam Promfrey. I never thought you could scream so loudly. And besides that, your vein didn't pop. It just got damaged.'

'Don't you ever understand? I'm jealous of you! I really am. I love you, Granger! Can you please accept me that way? I've never felt this way to ANYONE before. Not even Bree. I love you more than every other thing in my life. Why can't you love me back?'

Hermione looked at him quizzically. Draco sighed. 'I don't think I can persuade you.'

Hermione still looked at him.

'Here, Hermione, I think this is yours.' he said and handed her the silver bracelet.

'Thank you'

'If you knew who was it from in the first place, you wouldn't have kept it for these three years'

'Who?'

'The name you carved on the bracelet, is the person who gave you the bracelet.' Draco said with a smirk. He walked down the hall, feeling rather embarassed.

'Draco! Wait!'

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Hermione was smiling at him.

'I love you, Draco Malfoy'

Draco walked up to Hermione once again, pecked her on the lips and replied, 'I love you, too, baby. I love you, too'

**A/N : What do you think? Eheheh. I'm gonna go on hiatus for a while 'coz I'm gonna start Grade 7 soon. Please email me if you have ideas. I'll credit you for the story! Thanks! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Okay! Okay! I'm off hiatus. My hiatus lasted for like 10 hours! I've been thinking that maybe being off hiatus was kind of harsh. Anyways, I get bored so easily. Oh. and Happy New Year 2006 too. : Here goes!**

xxxxxx

'_I love you, Draco Malfoy'_

_Draco walked up to Hermione once again, pecked her on the lips and replied, 'I love you, too, baby. I love you, too'_

Hermione smiled. She remembered that moment which happened yesterday.

_ continuation from above _

'_Mione! What are you saying?' Ron's harsh voice managed to choke out. _

'_I'm telling Draco I love him'_

'_Are you blind, Hermione? He's high priest of the Slytherin heir! You can't love him! In the name of Godric Gryffindor! You're Gryffindor! He's Slytherin! Don't you get it? Why can't you love another Gryffindor or something? Like me!'_

'_This isn't like you, Ron. When I dated Blaise, you didn't say anything. He's Slytherin!'_

'_Uh-um'_

'_Why can't you accept me for who I am? Why?'_

'_I-'_

'_Why are you like this?' Hermione said, tears filling her eyes. She clung onto Draco, tightly. 'Harry! What is it with Ron? You accept me! Why can't he? Harry?'_

'_I don't know, Herms. I don't know. What's the matter Ron? Why are you like this?'_

'_Do you accept Hermione this way?'_

'_Don't change the sub-'_

'_Do you accept Hermione this way?' Ron repeated fiercly._

'_What is it with you? Obviously I do! She's my best friend!'_

_Ron headed towards the oak door. He tossed a piece of parchment while Harry went after him. The parchment landed next to Draco and Hermione. They watched Ron and Harry go out. And they were all alone._

Hermione still kept the letter. She didn't want to open it. She was afraid what was going to be revealed inside. She examined the parchment again. It was parchment brown, with a red ribbon around it. On the front it said "Hermione Ann" written in fancy writing.

'Hermione! Hermione!' Harry's voice was shuddered in panic.

'Yeah?'

'Its Ron!'

'What?'

'He backshot a spell on him. A semi-killing charm'

'What on earth was he doing?'

'I don't know! C'mon! He's in the Hospital Wing'

xxxxxx

She walked into the Hospital Wing. It was empty like the day she woke up.

'Ron?'

'Hermione?'

'Yeah, its me. What did you do?'

'Tried to kill a bunch of termites. They were eating my books.'

'Oh.'

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Draco?'

'Um, he's doing some work with Annilisa Drawk.'

'Who's she?'

'Potions master. Ten times more perfect than Snape'

'I see'

'What spell did you use?'

'I don't know. I just muttered one'

'Hi, Mione' Draco said while giving Hermione a quick kiss.

'Hi'

'Hi Ron. What are you doing in the hospital wing?'

'Backshot. Semi-killing spell'

'Oh' Draco said and walked over to Ron's bedside. He put his hand on Ron's arm and chanted a few Latin words.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh no.'

'What?'

'Ron. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid you won't live.'

'Why not?'

'You used a powerful hex. It has an ability to stay in your body for as long as it wants to. After you die, it will disappear. It will slowly kill you. Have you taken any candy lately?'

'I just had a Large Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and ten packets of Chocolate Frogs.'

'No wonder its spreading rapidly. Within forty-eight hours, you'll die.'

'I hope you're wrong' Draco heard Hermione mutter.

xxxxxx

Obviously, he was right. Within four days, Ron was dying. Hermione fought her tears. Every single cell in her body longed to cry. But she couldn't and wouldn't.

'Hermione.'

'Yes, Ron?'

'Have you read the letter?'

'No'

'When I die, read it. Its important.'

'Personal?'

'Yes. Personal. Nobody else but you.'

'Okay'

And within seconds, Ron closed his eyes. He felt him self shut off. 'I'm asleep' he thought. But he felt his blood stopped flowing. His dark vision faded. He tried moving. But he wouldn't flinch. His heart had stopped. Every single thing in his body had stopped moving. He is dead.

The last thing he heard was Hermione's sweet voice. She was shouting '**_RON! RON!_**'. Tears began to flow down her crimson cheek. Goodbye Hermione. I-i-i-i-looove you.

xxxxxx

Hermione went up to her room and took out the letter. Finally, she had the guts to open it and read it. It read :

Dear Mione,

I have never wanted to tell you but I guess its time. We walk our separate ways. You've gotten boyfriends and you've paid less attention to me. I never got involved with girls but all I did was watch you and your boyfriends snuggle and snog.

I always curled up in jealousy. Blaise would come over and watch with me. We sat from far distances, wondering if you ever thought of us at all. But we always concluded you didn't.

And all of a sudden, Draco was your soul mate. You hung with him. He was your boyfriend. You never looked twice at me, but you looked a million times at Draco. Every single drop of me was ill. Ill for your love. But as far as I know, Hermione. I'll never get it.

As you know, I died today. That was because I killed myself. I didn't want to be a part of your life, nor anybody's again. I had not accidentally backfired the shot. I did it. I didn't want to use Avara Kadevera as I want to hear your melodious voice before I leave.

So long, Hermione Ann Granger. I love you.

Your Lover,

_Ronald Weasley_

**A/N : Oh oh… Whats gonna happen? Ideas PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : I'm running outta ideas! School starts in January 3rd, and in my place (that's Malaysia) it's 2:43pm, 1st of January. Hmmm.. So I might not have that much time to write. But I will update! Please wait for me!**

xxxxxx

She knew this would come one day. She remembered how Ron used to look at her with his wide eyes. The way he stammered when she talked to him, the way he comforted her whenever she was depressed. Everything Ron did, was visible. He was see-through. But Hermione didn't want to notice.

xxxxxx

She knocked on Draco's room door. The slightly audible knock startled Draco.

'Uh, come in'

She walked slowly into Draco's room and sat beside him. He paid less attention to his comic book and straighten his attention to Hermione.

'Draco, I know this is hard for me and you, but telling you this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you'

'What?'

'I… I just can't be with you anymore.'

'What? Why?' Draco asked. The expression on his face was unreadable. The mix of confusion, defeat and heart-broken.

'Its just that, Ron purposely did the semi-killing spell on himself because'

'Because what?'

'Because I loved you and not him. We can't go on anymore. I'm sorry. We can still be friends.'

'Yeah right, friends. Whatever.' Draco muttered.

'I'm sorry! This is hurting me even more! I love you, Draco! Just that we can't be together.'

'**WHATEVER! NOW GO AWAY AND GET OUT!**'

'What is wrong with you? Why are you -'

'**GET OUT! FILTHY MUDBLOOD!'**

Hermione walked off with tears streaming down the cheek. 'Its was the right thing to do, Granger' she told herself. 'It was the right thing to do'..

xxxxxx

She sat in the Gryffindor common room quietly. 'Harry, I need you!' she thought.

A few minutes later, Harry came down. 'Hey, Hermione. What's wrong?'

'I broke up with Draco. Ron killed himself because of us.'

'I broke up with Ginerva. I didn't believe you about the Draco thing at first, but well yeah, I made her confess'

'Oh. Girlfriendless eh?'

'Yeah! You're boyfriendless too.' Hermione smiled.

'You think we could hook up? I mean, I could be your boyfriend.'

Hermione's smiled widen. 'Okay. Meet me in my common room in a hour.'

'It's a date' Harry said, and smiled cheekily.

xxxxxx

Two months had passed since they were dating, in secrecy of course. Harry had asked her to meet in her common room because he had something really important to ask her. She figured he was just exaggerating.

She ran up to her room and put on a strapless black top which had a picture of a red rose on it. She wanted to impress Harry. She rummaged through her wardrobe and found a denim mini skirt. 'Perfect' she thought.

She went down and saw Draco. He just looked at her and sneered. She figured he was off to hang with some friends. After all, winter was coming and there isn't any school things to do.

Half an hour later, while Hermione was burying her nose in a Fiction book, Harry came in.

'Hello, _madam gorgeousimo_' Harry said, while handing Hermione a bunch of roses.

He was wearing a black overshirt and black jacket. He looked awesome but she was more excited in what the so called "important" thing was.

They sat and had dinner and not long after, Draco came in. He never looked at them. He just dashed up to his room. 'I don't care anymore. Its mudblood. She's a mudblood. I can't believe I even dated her'

xxxxxx

After they finished dinner, Harry kneeled down in front of her, with adoration in his pale eyes.

'Hermione Ann Granger, the one and only, will you marry me?' Harry said holding up a silver ring with a small diamond in it.

Tears filled her hazel eyes. 'Yes I will, Harry Potter.'

'You may object anytime and withdraw our engagement, understand?'

'Yes.'

xxxxxx

Hermione was awaken by the shouts of Draco. '**MUDBLOOD! GEDDUP!**'

She tumbled out of bed, brushed her teeth and changed. She dashed downstairs with the flashing silver ring on her ring finger.

'What is that on your finger?'

'Engagement ring.'

Draco's face turned blank. All his memories to Hermione came back.

----

_He screamed, "Interesting. Bree Riordan and Blaise Zabini, making out in the hallway. Creevy! New photo!"_

_At that moment, Colin Creevy and his camera came over. He immediately said "Smile!" and both Bree and Blaise looked up in shock. Right on time, Colin snapped a photo of them._

"_Great job, Creevy!" Draco said, while handing Colin a fifty galleon coin._

_Hermione felt as if revenge should be plotted too. So she gave a suggestion._

"_Good job, Colin! Pass it on to the holder of the biggest gossip corner in the Daily Prophet, Lavendar, Parvati and Padma. They're down the hallway, outside the Gryffindor common room"_

_----_

_Draco came down a few moments later. He was clad only in his black boxers. Hermione gaped at Draco. Finally she said, 'Your milk is there. In the warmer.'_

'_Alright. Thanks'_

'_No problem'_

'_Do you mind if I sit here?'_

'_I'd like the company'_

_Draco smirked slyly. Hermione took a small sip and so did Draco. As Draco put down his cup, milk was smeared on his face. Hermione tried hard to hold her breath, but Draco had laughed first, seeing his reflection in the glass cabinet._

_As they finished drinking, Hermione broke the silence and said, 'I'm going to take a bath'_

'_Alright. I'll be in my room reading then'_

'_Don't you want to join me? That bathtub can fit at least ten people'_

'_Are you sure you want me around?'_

'_Its nothing. Just Heads having some quality time together.'_

'_Okay then. Hold on a minute. I'll go get my swimming trunk'_

_----_

_That night, when Draco woke up for patrols, he found that Hermione was still asleep. 'She's probably tired' Draco thought. So he went up and entered Hermione's room._

_Hermione was sleeping like a baby. 'Man she's hot' Draco thought. Hermione was curled up. The covers were pulled halfway up her body and the full moon was shining through the window, reflecting her soft skin._

_Draco thought hard. He couldn't disturb Hermione's sleep. So he walked down the hallways alone. And did the patrolling alone._

_----_

'_Morning, baby'_

'_Morning, sexy'_

_Draco nuzzled Hermione's neck. That sent shivers down her spine. She sat down, but Draco pushed her back down. Both were kissing furiously. Hermione pulled away._

'_What's wrong?'_

_Hermione didn't reply. She looked blank. Draco tried again. This time, his kiss was full of affection. He kissed with more hunger, asking for Hermione's love. She kissed him back. His hands were driving up and down her body, reaching checkpoint number one, the bumpy hills._

_She let him go with it. His tongue went from her lips to her neck. Going lower to her cleavage. But he didn't dare go that far. But his hands did. It touched her bare chest. It sent a shot of blue electricity through Hermione's body. Its feeling was wonderful. Indescribable._

'_Okay, Draco.' Hermione said._

'_Mmmm?' Draco said, his mouth still stuck to Hermione's neck._

'_Its enough. We aren't ready to go that far' Draco just looked at her._

'_Okay. If you think so' Draco just said and gave her quick kiss which she caught on her lips._

_----_

_He was sitting alone in the hospital wing, next to Hermione's bed. He has been sitting there for a full eight hours. All he could do was cry. He cried when he slept. Not that he was able to sleep. Only a short nap. The most a ten minutes._

_He kept thinking about Hermione and he kept blaming himself for all this. Madam Promfrey had told him that only a miracle could keep Hermione alive. She had damaged her vein and almost cut it._

_He read the note silently to himself._

_Dear Whoever Who is Reading this,_

_If you're not Draco Lucius Malfoy, please past this to him. If you are, then keep reading._

_Draco,_

_I did this for one reason. I wouldn't have to suffer any longer. Seeing you with different people makes me go insane. And here, on my last year at Hogwarts and in my Head's room, I have at last made a decision to kill myself. It would put the pain away. It wouldn't effect anything anymore. There's nothing else you see about me. There's nothing else you can do about it._

_Love,_

_Hermione Ann Granger_

_Hermione had left a silver bracelet. One with Hermione's name carved into it and Draco's on the opposite side._

_----_

'_The name you carved on the bracelet, is the person who gave you the bracelet.' Draco said with a smirk. He walked down the hall, feeling rather embarassed._

'_Draco! Wait!'_

_Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Hermione was smiling at him._

'_I love you, Draco Malfoy'_

_Draco walked up to Hermione once again, pecked her on the lips and replied, 'I love you, too, baby. I love you, too'_

_----_

**A/N : Oh gosh! Its Hermione's memories next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : I'm beginning to think I'm rushing.. Thanks for the review pixiestars162.. Yeah.. I do have a lot of plotholes don't I…? Don't blame me.. after all I'm twelve and I'll only turn thirteen on the 21st December 2006. And that's a long way to go and a long way to learn. By the way.. It isn't Hermione's memories this time.. I changed my mind.**

xxxxxx

'Draco? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine'

'You were remembering something. I can see it'

Before walking out the common room, Hermione heard him say, 'I was remembering the times I was with you'

xxxxxx

A few nights ago, she had went in bed with Blaise. She knew she was betraying Harry but she was desperate. No way she thought he would go in bed with her that quickly. So she decided to give it a go.

'_Blaise?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Can we kinda like make love tonight?'_

'_Is Draco sure with that?'_

'_I don't think he cares. Maybe my fiance would. But I'm desperado right now'_

'_Okay then. Midnight, your tower or mine?'_

'_Mine.'_

'_I'll see you then'_

_xxxxxx_

_She waited for his calm voice at her door. Finally after an hour of waiting, she heard it._

'_Hermione'_

'_I'm here, Blaise. Come in.'_

_Blaise pinned her and kissed her furiously. Slowly, he put his hand down to her zipper. Hermione let him. She didn't care. While he was unzipping, his tounge explored her fit body. _

_And slowly, it went lower, and lower and lower…_

_(I'm not gonna write the rest. You imagine. grins )_

She woke up the next morning, feeling dizzy. 'Must be the night I had last night' she thought. But she thought again, 'Did Blaise wear condoms last night?' 'Oh my god!'

xxxxxx

After a few nights of bad headache, she went off to find Draco. She felt guilty and decided to made up with him. Finally after some tiring twists and turns, she found Draco. But to her horror, Draco was with another girl. She wanted Draco's love, Draco's comfort and most of all, Draco's inclusion in her life.

Hermione stood there in horror. She looked at Draco and all he did was look back.

'Yeah, Hermione?'

'I'm looking for Harry. Have you seen him?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'I just wanted to tell him I want to cancel the engagement'

'I knew you couldn't resist me' Draco said with a smirk, while Lissa - the girl he was with - shot him an irritated look.

'Uh. No. Not because I want you back. Its because, I think Blaise got me pregnant.'

Draco almost spit all the water he was drinking. 'Pregnant? You slept with, Zabini?'

'Uh, yeah. I did. You started dating everybody else. So I thought I'll give it a go with someone else'

'You haven't even slept with me!'

'Yeah so?'

'I'm the SG!'

Hermione winced. She didn't like where this was going. She knew for sure he was going to bum her for tonight.

'Okay. Then you're in bed with me tonight!' Draco shouted, not caring Lissa heard. 'Bingo' she thought. She was right.

xxxxxx

_She felt sweaty all over. Draco was towering above her. Kissing her neck. His tounge felt warm. Definitely a ten of ten she thought. And soon after, she fell into a deep sleep_

_(Imagine yourself again. It's a bit disgusting.. coz' I'm only 12)_

xxxxxx

The next morning, she woke up, dressed in pyjamas. Surely had she imagined it? Had she imagined she slept with Draco? She shook her head. Obviously she didn't. She can feel Draco in her right now.

She stood up to go and brush her teeth. The moment she stood up, she felt like barfing. She immediately ran into the bathroom not caring about Draco's naked self by the sink. She threw up for almost a record of three minutes.

'Are you alright?' Draco asked. He was full of concern. He had never seen Hermione like this before. Neither has he seen anybody throw up so long.

'I don't know' Hermione said, sobbing.

'Are you going home today?'

Hermione shook her head slowly. 'My parents don't want me home. I mean my dad doesn't want me home. They had an argument over me and my dad didn't want to see me till end of term.

'I see' Draco replied. His father had died in Azkaban while Nacrissa didn't mind having a non-pureblood. 'Hmmm..' Draco thought cheekily.

'How about you stay at the Malfoy Manor with me?'

Hermione looked up at him. Sparkles were in her eyes. 'Alright. I've got to give Harry the engagement ring before I go'

'Okay. We leave at 5:30. We'll use Floo Powder. Its easier.'

She nodded her head and went off to look for Harry.

xxxxxx

Harry too wanted to look for her. He wanted to tell Hermione he couldn't have this wedding. He loved Ginny more.

On the way to the Heads' Tower, he bumped into Hermione.

'Hermione, I need to tell you something'

'Well, I need to tell you something too. I can't marry you'

'Uhm, I wanted to say the same thing to'

'What's your reason?'

'I love Ginny more and I guess I slept with her'

'Oh, okay. See ya then'

'You're not mad?'

'No' Hermione said and walked off.

xxxxxx

Hermione is now sitting in the muggle doctor's room. Draco had agreed to bring her there. He sat impatiently outside the Doctor's room.

'Draco?' Hermione said while coming out.

'Yeah? How are you?'

'I'm fine and I'm pregnant...'

'…' Draco looked down at his feet.

'I Did It with Blaise at least a week ago, but the baby was made at least two days ago. So that means -'

'The baby is ours?'

'Yeah'

**A/N : Ahahahahah! Ooops! Hermione! Big mistake!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short Prolouge (Very Short)**

_Months past.. and they graduated. Finally it was time for Hermione to give birth to their young child. But, they aren't married, and the approval of Hermione's parents are harsh. _

xxxxxx

'Another week, Mione!'

'You're the only one excited. I'm the one who is gonna be in pain'

'Awww, c'mon, Mione'

'Drake, my parents haven't approved yet. You still can't claim its ours'

'Well, I guess so' Draco replied. His excited look had disappeared from his face. The expression was now in depression. He had always longed for a baby. But his dreams might shatter any moment as Hermione's parents had been rejecting him eversince they knew about the young child.

xxxxxx

'I don't know, Hermione Ann. It's a bit of a rush don't you think? You just turned 18 and you're expecting a _pure blood_'_s _baby. Do you think he will take care of the baby? Do you think he's open and honest? How are you sure he isn't going to leave you?' Hermione's parents babbled when she went to see them.

'I know, Mum, Dad. It's a little rush but so what? The baby is about to be born. He's high priest of Slytherin! He knows what to do!'

'Slytherin? Aren't those the bad people?'

'Draco isn't bad mum! He was overpowered by his father! Who died! Just died!'

'You and your nonsense! _bla bla bla bla bla bla_'

Hermione couldn't take this debate anymore. She left instantly and went to Draco.

'Drake?'

'Uh, yeah? What did they say?'

'They said - she drew a long breath - no. Not actually them, its me. I don't know, Drake. But my answer is no. I can't live like this. My parents are right, it's a rush. I don't know whether you'll take care of the baby, or leave me'

'I suppose I won't be seeing you then' Draco said, getting up and ready to leave.

'Drake, do visit. Its not important what my parents say about us. I just want us to be happy' but what Hermione said was too late. A stake pushed through Draco's heart and will never ever come out.

xxxxxx

'I don't know what to do, Blaise!' Hermione said, a few months later. Little Derrick was four months old. Blaise had become the adoptive father of Derrick and Hermione had become the adoptive mother for Hannah (Blaise's child. Originally, Bree's. But he filed a divorce because she went for hookers at late night clubs)

'Calm, Hermione. What's the problem?' Blaise said, stroking her hair.

'I'm worried. About Drake. He hasn't seen Derrick yet. He told me 5 months ago he will visit when Derrick turns 4 months.'

Blaise sighed. Hermione had panicked about Draco every single time she can afford to panic. Which was mainly every night.

'I'll give, Drake a call'

'Give, who me, a call? What for?' Draco's dark voice suddenly boomed. 'Oh. So Zabini is the adoptive father.'

Hermione looked at Draco. She had to lie. She knew she had to. She didn't want Draco to find out that it was Blaise.

'No.' Hermione said. Blaise understood while Draco looked confused.

'Where's the baby?'

'Drake, I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier but he didn't survive.'

'Wha-?' Draco said spitting the orange juice he was slurping.

'Some diagonised thing. I don't know.'

'-sigh- Ta then. I'm very busy.'

'By-' Hermione managed to say, before Draco swiftly walked out of the modern home of theirs.

xxxxxx

Twelve years past and Hermione hasn't heard from Draco since. **A/N : I'm rushing again. Yeah, I know** Derrick was now twelve while Hannah was twelve and a half. Hermione sat on her bed, stressed. They still lived in the same house but Blaise was now in Spain, studying medical (muggle medical).

'What's the matter, Mum?' Derrick's voice was suddenly audible.

'Yeah, Mum? What's wrong?' Hannah asked.

'Nothing. Nothing' Hermione replied, studying Derrick.

They just left the room without a sound and went to bed.

xxxxxx

'Rick? Do you know what's wrong with Mum?' Hannah asked while they were in their room. But Derrick was already sleeping, soundly. Hannah just sighed and went to bed.

An hour later, Hermione went into their room. She sat on Derrick's bed and looked at Derrick. Derrick looked like Draco a lot. He had Draco's blonde hair, Hermione's hazel eyes, Draco's muscular body and Draco's famous Malfoy smirk.

She then went and sat on Hannah's bed. Hannah was nothing like Derrick. Hannah had dark brown hair, pale blue eyes and nothing more than a sweet Blaisey smile. She studied them both carefully, wondering if Draco was still alive.

Tears trickled down Hermione's cheek as she thought of Draco. She quietly walked out of the room, and settled to bed.

xxxxxx

'Mum, I just noticed something' Hannah said as she came down for breakfast.

'Yeah, me too, Mum' Derrick said, behind Hannah.

'What is it?'

'We look different. I mean totally different.' they both said together.

'Its just a little difference.'

'No it isn't, Mum! Can't you see? I don't look like Dad at all! I just look like you and that Slytherin heir, Malfoy.'

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

'How do you know, Malfoy, Derrick?'

'He's Jenica's distant uncle. He's on the news everywhere. He also came to our school yesterday to see Jenica.'

'…'

Derrick thought harder. His mother wouldn't answer his question.

'Oh no! Mum!'

'Yes, Rick?'

'I'm I'm not from a different father am - am - am I?'

**A/N : Oh poor Hermione!**

_**Description for next chap: Hermione needed to tell Derrick. But how? Suddenly, Draco returns. And finds out he has a son. What kind of trouble will Hermione get into? Will Draco tell Derrick for himself? What will Blaise say? **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Thanks for the lovely reviews s m i l e s I've got nothing to write so I'm just filling in! I'm currently working on another story for 'Buffy and Angel'**

xxxxxx

'Mum? Tell me! Is Derrick from a different father?' Hannah blurted out all of a sudden. 'I know I'm not from a different person 'coz I look like dad. But one thing, I don't look like you'

Hermione was saved by the sound of the school bus. 'Phew' she thought as they went out towards the bus. 'When I come home from school, Mum. I wanna know why' Derrick said and walked off.

As soon as they left, Hermione called Draco. She managed to get Draco's number from Jenica's mother.

'Drake?'

'Mione!'

'Its you! Yes its me!'

'…'

'Draco, umm'

'Yeah?'

'Could you come over? I've got something to tell you'

click went the phone line and Draco was on his way

xxxxxx

By the time Draco arrived, Hannah and Derrick had already came home. Hermione had asked them to sit in the living room quietly and wait for their guest.

'Mum? Who's the guest?' Derrick asked.

'My old friend, dear' Hermione replied calmly.

'But we never have visitors unless dad is home' Hannah suddenly blurted.

Hermione looked at her. 'A special guest I'd like you to meet that's all. Besides, he was your father's best friend in Hogwarts'

'Dad went to Hogwarts?'

'Oh yeah, he did' Draco's voice came out of no where. 'With me of course, along with your "mother"'

'Mum? Isn't that the Malfoy guy?' Hannah and Derrick whispered.

'Yes. He is one of my friends'

'Drake? This is kind of important.'

'Yeah? Go on' Draco said sitting down across Hermione.

'I'm sorry, Rick, Anna, you've got to find out too'

Derrick and Hannah gave Hermione a cautious look.

'You know when I said, our baby didn't make it? I lied'

Derrick's mind suddenly raced. He was Hermione and Draco's son. Derrick felt troubled but he kept focus.

'What?'

'I lied. This is out 12 year old son, Derrick'

'No. Hermione, you wouldn't lie to me'

'I had to. I'm sorry'

'That explains why we look so different and I look like you' Derrick said.

'I guess so'

'Does that mean I'm a Slytherin?'

'Hannah is a Slytherin too'

'She is?'

'I am? I thought Dad was a Gryffindor and so are you'

'I'm a Gryffindor but I never gave birth to you. Draco's ex-girlfriend was you mother. Anna. She was a Slytherin.'

'But don't we follow the bloodline of fathers?'

'Blaise, I mean your father, is a Slytherin' Hermione said cuddling into Draco's arms.

'Does that mean, our family has to separate?'

'I don't know, Derrick. But its most likely not to'

Derrick and Hannah gave a relieved sigh. All of a sudden, Blaise stormed into the room.

'NO! I DIDN'T DO THAT! I JUST DIDN'T! IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME!' he shouted.

'Did what?'

'I'm sorry, Mione. I can't go on lying to you'

'What! What did you do!'

'I was hooking up with Bree. I couldn't stop seeing her. I got her pregnant TWICE'

'No. Blaise. I don't think you did.'

'Yes I did, Herms. And I'm sorry, but I have to leave you' Blaise said and stormed off. But before he could reach the door, Derrick grabbed his mother's wand and shouted 'Avera Kadvera!' while pointing the wand at Blaise.

Hannah looked horrified, but she understood. Draco and Hermione stood there, mouth gaped, looking and Derrick.

'He deserved it.' Derrick said, his hazel eyes filling with rage.

'Mum? Why did?'

'He's got Draco's anger, alright'

'How does he know?' Draco said.

'I don't know. Anna? Any idea?'

'Yeah. He was reading you spell books. He found them in the cabinet'

'But I don't keep spell books'

'Does Blaise?'

'No'

'Then.. its must be somebody who wants Derrick and Hannah to be in danger. Somebody who holds a grudge on you'

Hermione held her breath and said. 'Bree'


	12. Chapter 12 Last Chapter

'Who's Bree?' Derrick said, still raging with anger.

'Draco's ex-girlfriend, and the mother of Hannah. Blaise kept seeing her even though we were together in Hogwarts. That's when I met Draco's good side. Literally. He's not really that good.'

Draco frowned. He hated it when Hermione said things about him.

'Mum? How do we prevent this?' Derrick said, calming down. He walked over to Hannah and cuddled her in his arms. He was scared for her. He played a role as the elder brother. He seems eons ahead of his age.

'I don't think its possible'

'Oh yeah it is. But I don't think its possible to do what we're suppose to do' Draco commented.

'And what is that, Mal-Father?'

Draco frowned again. He somehow hated the word 'Father'. He was afraid he would be a monster just like his father had been.

'We travel back in time'

'That means I wouldn't be born yet'

'Yeah, I guess. We have to alter time. It may be dangerous'

'Like the tv show, Fairly Odd Parents?'

'Um, something like that, Anna'

'I see, Father'

'By all means, you still have to follow us and play as seventh formers. By then, you must know your responsibilities as we would not be there to help you.'

Hannah and Derrick's eyes widen. 'Why not?' both of them said, afraid.

'Once we collide with our old times, we become one. Since our old time holds a stronger power, the old time takes over our minds. So you will be non-existant to us. There is a slight chance we might remember'

'Only slight?'

'Yeah, only slight'

'Drake, don't you think this is a bit dangerous?'

'Yes. But it's the only way'

'To save ourselves' Hermione sighed.

Draco nodded. Hannah thought about their safety and suddenly said, 'Don't you think it isn't safe. Since my mo-Bree knows we're here? I mean she can bomb this whole damn place while we're asleep!'

'Smart girl. We can live at my house'

'Where is your house?'

'Somewhere in Beverly Hills' Draco winked. Hermione smiled and looked at the astonished Hannah and Derrick.

'Serious?' Derrick asked.

'The Malfoy's leading heritage, inherits fortune. It never dies'

'Wow! Mum, way to go giving me this dad!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and settled in Draco's arms. Derrick and Hannah ran up and down the stairs, looking for the things they want to bring along.

They soon settled in Draco's Porsche and drove away to the Malfoy Manor.

xxxxxx

**A/N : Its gonna end here! THE WHOLE STORY! But obviously the sequel is here! Its going to be called 'Going Back Into Reality' heheh! Watch for it!**


	13. IMPORTANT!

**ON HIATUS!**

**I'VE BEEN RATHER BUSY FOR SOME TIME SO I'M GOING HIATUS.. I'VE DONE THE SEQUEL TO TOYING WITH ROMANCE. TWO CHAPTERS IN FACT BUT I WONT POST IT UNTIL I'VE COME BACK FROM HIATUS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED. I'LL WRITE MORE WHEN I'M ON HIATUS x)**


End file.
